


Beautiful Shackles

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, M/M, Making Love, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: At his coming-of-age and coronation ceremony, King Steven of the house Rogers is given a Companion as a gift.----Day 12 - Public Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	Beautiful Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last of my kinktober fics that have warnings, so enjoy! I've never really done dubcon before this month, and it's actually pretty fun to write.

At a prince's coronation and coming-of-age ceremony, it is customary to invite all noblemen from the kingdom and surrounding kingdoms. These noblemen bring gifts for the new King, that will seemingly help him on his journey. Most of these gifts consist of land, servants, the occasional offer of a nobleman's daughter's hand in marriage. Something that soon-to-be King Steven did not expect to receive as a gift was a Companion.

The tradition of Companions has gone out of fashion in the past few decades, with several people in nobility declaring it to be dehumanizing. A Companion is picked as a young child, and brought up to obey every command given by their Master - most of these commands centring around sexual gratification of the Master. Steven had never met a Companion - his mother had outlawed the practice when she was serving as queen, but in the four years between her death and Steven's coronation at twenty-one the law had been abolished, and while Companions are less common than they were before Steven's birth, they are still around.

The Companion that is being offered to him is beautiful, no doubt. Barely nineteen, with wavy brown hair cascading down to his shoulders, kohl outlining his grey eyes, and rouge splashed across his cheeks and lips. He's been dressed in little clothing; a gold loincloth covers his genitals, strapped sandals wrap around his feet, cuffs shimmer on his wrists, and a matching gold collar is around his neck, connected to a leash held by Baron Pierce. The Baron seems smug, his dark eyes glittering and seemingly unaffected by the horrified and scandalous mutterings from the gathering of people in the room. Steven leans forward on his throne, still unused to sitting in what he still believes to be his mother's chair, pinning Baron Pierce with a glare.

"Baron, you must know my family's stance on the use of Companions," Steven says, attempting to be as civil as possible. The beauty of the Companion does nothing to conceal the bruises under those cuffs, the way he flinches whenever Baron Pierce shifts. "You must also know my plans to outlaw the practise."

"Of course, your Highness," the Baron simpers, giving a short, mocking bow. On Steven's left, his General and friend Natasha rests her hand on her scabbard, her eyes blazing. "But you are a young, virile man in your prime. I believe this gift could... enlighten you. You may change your stance on Companions." Baron Pierce reaches out and strokes the Companion's hair, making the boy flinch. "This is one of my biggest accomplishments - the cream of the crop, so to speak. I'm confident he shall give you the same satisfaction he gave me throughout his training."

Steven has to swallow bile at this, and Natasha advances forward, unsheathing her sword as she goes. As much as Steven would enjoy watching Natasha take the Baron's head off and hang it on her belt, he knows that a public execution at the gift-giving ceremony of his coronation would not send a good message.

"General."

Natasha stops, her sword poised just underneath Baron Pierce's chin. She turns back to glance at Steven, and he sighs, motioning for his advisor to join him. Despite the vileness of the gift and the mocking tone of the Baron, it would not be in good taste to turn away a gift. And, if the boy in golden shackles is truly as unhappy as Steven believes, it could very well be a death sentence to turn him away.

Margaret had been his mother's advisor, and his grandfather's before her. She is old, with wizened hands and lines etched deep into her skin. She leans over to rest a hand on his shoulder, her eyes troubled.

"He is testing you," she says quietly. "You cannot turn him away, yet to accept this gift could be damaging your reputation before you even earn it."

"I know," Steven replies. "But look at the Companion. He is a scant few years younger than myself, and his eyes are haunted. I cannot in good conscience sentence him to a life under Pierce."

"And what of the ceremony?" Margaret asks. "You know what that entails. Are you sure you can go through with that?"

Steven knows what she means - the acquirement of a Companion is a big deal, and the bonding ceremony is not something to be taken lightly. And yet...

"General, escort the Companion to the baths, and inform Clinton of the situation."

Natasha's eyes widen. "My Lord-"

"Now," Steven interrupts. Margaret sets a comforting hand on his shoulder as Natasha nods shortly, takes the leash from Baron Pierce, and stalks from the room, the Companion following on silent feet. Baron Pierce smiles, and not for the first time Steven is reminded of a snake, poised to strike.

"You will not regret this, your Majesty," he says, giving another bow. "I am confident in the Companion's skills to convince you to change your stance."

"Perhaps," Steve replies coldly. "Although it is unlikely. I suggest you cease your training of Companions, Baron - I'd hate to see you thrown in a cell." Baron Pierce's smile twists into an ugly snarl, and Steven feels a ripple of satisfaction before turning to address the room at full. "The bonding ceremony shall commence after the feast."

The assorted nobles and servants in the room begin to file out towards the banquet hall, and as soon as the doors close behind the last of them Steven slumps forward in his chair, rubbing at his eyes as a throbbing pain begins in his temples. Margaret's hand is a calming weight on his shoulder, rubbing slow circles until Steven can finally raise his head again.

"Get changed, Steven," she says gently. "We still have the banquet before the ceremony."

Steven reaches up to squeeze her hand gratefully, before rising and making his way to his quarters. Natasha is waiting outside his room, and as soon as she sees him she walks over.

"I wish you had allowed me to kill him," she mutters, slipping in behind Steven as he closes the door. There's a warm basin of water at his bedside, and Steven gratefully undresses and splashes some of the water on his face. "That man is bad news, Steve, and you know it."

"Yes, I do," Steven agrees, dipping a cloth into the basin and running it across his body. "But I cannot have him killed for a bit of disrespect." 

"The Companion seems nice," Natasha offers, leaning against the wall as she watches Steven wrestle with his silks. "Obviously traumatized, but sweet. He will do well here."

"Did he tell you his name?" Steven asks curiously, but Natasha shakes her head.

"When I asked, his response was 'whatever my new Master wishes', which is all kinds of messed up. I think it's best to just get the ceremony over and done with, and then you can gain his trust."

Steven reaches for his crown, the weight unfamiliar, and turns back to Natasha. "Well, I don't have a choice, do I?" Natasha smiles mirthlessly, and he offers his arm. "Accompany me to the banquet, General?"

Natasha chuckles and takes his arm. "Whatever his Majesty wishes."

By the time they arrived at the banquet hall, everyone had already been seated. Steven sent up a silent prayer of thanks to his staff, and he and Natasha made their way towards the King's table, where only two seats were vacant. The King's table is for the King, his advisors and the chiefs of staff, as well as certain Lords from surrounding provinces, hand-picked by the King. Steven sat at the head, Natasha on his right and Lord Samuel from the outer provinces to his left, seated next to his fiancé Riley. Further down the table, the Lord and Lady Stark were arguing about something or other, and Margaret was making polite conversation with the Head of the Royal Guard, Nicholas Fury.

The banquet was delightful - Wanda, the head chef, had been moaning over the amount of food she had to prepare for the past week and a half, and Steven is glad to see that her work has not gone uncomplimented. The company was lovely - Steven so rarely got to see Samuel and Riley, as they lived so far away from the palace, and it was always a treat to eat with them. Despite this, Steven finds himself on edge and tense - the weight of the bonding ceremony is hanging over everyone's heads, and Steven finds himself waiting impatiently for the banquet to finish, just so the bonding ceremony could be over soon.

Once the plates have been cleared, Steven stands, and the chatter in the room dies down almost immediately. 

"First I must thank you all for coming today," Steven begins, raising his goblet. "This country has not seen a ruler since my mother's death, and I am determined to do my best to ensure the safety and happiness of all its inhabitants. Now, please make your way into the Great Hall."

As people begin leaving the banquet hall Steven sits back down with a quiet sigh, and Samuel glances over sympathetically. 

"Everything is ready?"

"Yes," Steve sighs, taking a sip from his goblet. "I've had the hall set up for the ceremony - thank goodness for Margaret, otherwise I would not know how it should look."

"You'll do just fine," Riley says quietly, resting his hand on the table, palm up in invitation. Steven grasps it in relief, smiling when his friend gives his hand a squeeze. 

The Great Hall has been set up with a circular dais in the centre raised a foot off the ground, perhaps five strides across. On the dais is the mat where the Bonding will occur - beds are too clumsy to move around, and a mat gives the audience a proper view that a bed would not achieve. Steven arrives first, kneeling on one side of the mat and placing his hands in his lap. Margaret stands beside him on the dais, a large, old book of prayers in her hands. 

The doors of the Hall open and the Companion is led in, flanked by two members of staff. The collar and cuffs have been taken off, and he's been redressed in a plain white robe, his feet bare. He's incredibly beautiful, and Steven finds himself unable to take his eyes off him. The Companion reaches the dais and steps up, assuming his place opposite Steven on the mat. Margaret opens the book and begins reading a passage in Latin, but Steven does not listen and instead studies the man sitting across from him. The Companion has his head lowered demurely, his hands clasped neatly in his lap. If it weren't for the faint shaking of his hands, Steven would believe he was completely unbothered. Margaret finishes her passage and steps off the dais, quickly being replaced with two members of staff, who place a vial of oil, a large gold plug, and a collar beside Steven. They're gone as quickly as they came, and Steven takes a deep breath.

"Come here," he says. The Companion obediently rises to his knees and shuffles over until he's close enough for Steven to reach out and pull him in. He's smaller than Steven, all lithe muscle and pronounced ribs when Steven runs his hands over the Companion's body, and close up Steven can see the gauntness of his face.

Steven reaches up to unclasp the robe and it falls, pooling around the Companion's hips, and Steven eases it off and places the robe to the side. The Companion is not watching, and instead has his head lowered. Steven feels slightly sick.

"What's your name?" Steven whispers, uncaring of their audience. The Companion looks up, startled.

"Master?"

"What's your name?" Steven repeats patiently. The Companion looks bewildered, and Steven begins rubbing small circles in his hip to calm him.

"My name is whatever you choose, Master," he finally says, and Steven grimaces.

"Please, do not call me that. Everyone here calls me Steven - you should, too." When the Companion says nothing in response, Steven sighs. "I am sorry to do this. I would rather get to know you before I bed you. Are you sure you will not tell me your name?"

The Companion bites his lip and glances down, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He's breathtakingly gorgeous, and Steven is having some trouble with keeping himself in check.

"Bucky." The Companion looks up, face ashen but determined. "My name is Bucky."

Steven feels his mouth turn up into a smile, and under the rouge, Bucky's cheeks turn brighter. "Thank you, Bucky." He leans forward, taking Bucky's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to each cheek, and then Bucky's forehead. 

Steven leans back, letting go of Bucky to pick up the collar. It had been chosen at such short notice, but it is truly beautiful - it is made with interlocking gold, dainty and light, with Steven's family stone - an opal - set in the middle. Bucky tilts his head up, offering his neck as he sweeps his hair to the side, and Steven slides the collar onto his neck, clasping it at the back. 

"I, King Steven of the house Rogers," Steven begins, trying to keep his voice even as he recites the rites, "claim you as my Companion. Your duty is to me, to be by my side and please me as I see fit. You are bound to me, until death. Do you understand?"

"I do," Bucky says. His eyes are cast downward again, and Steven feels sick. He can't help but lean in and kiss Bucky's jaw gently. 

"For what it's worth, I am sorry," Steve whispers, before pulling away. Bucky looks at him for a second, his eyes resigned, before he's reaching out to begin unbuttoning Steven's shirt. Steven resists the urge to help, and allows Bucky to disrobe him until they are both bared. 

Bucky turns to face away from Steven and leans down to press his shoulders against the mat, spreading his legs. Despite his hatred of this whole ordeal, Steven cannot help the way his cock fills up as he looks at Bucky. His hole is devoid of hair, and it glistens with oil in the candlelight of the hall. Steven wants to lean down and taste, to press open-mouthed kisses to Bucky's skin, but instead, he reaches for the vial of oil. Tradition dictates that, if a Companion is male, they must prepare themselves before the Ceremony, yet Steven still feels guilty as he slicks up his cock and guides it to Bucky's hole. Bucky is tense under his body, and Steve can feel the eyes of their audience on them, and he's uncomfortable and disgusted with himself and Baron Pierce, but he takes a deep breath and begins pressing into Bucky's body.

Bucky had prepared himself well, and Steve has enough sense to be grateful for that, but all other thoughts are swallowed up by the feeling of Bucky's hole around his cock. Steven has not had any sexual experience before this moment save for his own hand, and it almost knocks the wind right out of him. Bucky is tight and hot around him, and Steven slips easily in until his hips are flush with Bucky's ass. Bucky is breathing heavily underneath him, and when Steven glances down he's relieved to see Bucky's cock hanging heavily between his legs. Steven drapes himself across Bucky's back, nosing at the soft skin behind his ear, and begins moving. He desperately wants to turn Bucky's head and lock their mouths in a kiss, lick at those plump lips and slip his tongue inside, but he refrains; a Companion and their Master sharing a kiss is frowned upon, as kisses are given only to a beloved - yet it does not stop Steven from wishing it. 

Bucky is panting underneath him, his hips rocking back in short bursts, and when Steven angles his cock down on one thrust he moans, high and feminine, and Steven immediately wants to hear that sound again. He pulls himself off Bucky's back with a parting kiss to the nape of his neck and grips Bucky's hips. This position gives Steven more power, more flexibility, and he grinds his cock deep inside Bucky's body, revelling in the small gasps, whines and cries that come from his Companion's mouth and echo around the room. Steven can almost forget about the hundreds of nobles surrounding them, their heads bowed as their King claims a Companion, and it's so incredibly wrong, so disgusting, for Steven to have to dominate Bucky in front of so many people, but Bucky feels incredible around his cock and Steven finally has to shout as he empties his seed deep into Bucky's body. Bucky shudders underneath him, his hole spasming and milking Steven's cock. Steven wants to collapse onto the mat, draw Bucky into his arms and kiss him as Bucky chases his own release, but all he does is pull out and reach for the plug, sitting patiently next to them. He oils it up and slides it into Bucky's hole, keeping his seed inside Bucky. Bucky is trembling on the mat underneath him, and Steven has to swallow back bile as the crowd erupts into applause around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, chanting: ritual sex ritual sex ritual sex
> 
> Once again, 100% going to be continuing this. School is honestly kicking my ass at the moment, but I really want to be able to do every single day in Kinktober, so you guys giving me support is really helping. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
